Digital circuits perform logic and arithmetic functions, such as multiplying two numbers. The digital circuits for multiplying two numbers are simpler when one of the numbers has a constant value. The digital circuits for multiplying two numbers become more complex when the digital circuit must multiply signed numbers. There is a general need to provide multiplication circuits that are simple and can multiply signed values.